


The Gloves

by Attasee



Series: Suits and Umberella’s [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Edinburgh, Gloves, M/M, clothesporn, homophobic arseholes, loveable bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: Continuation of The T-Shirt... Greg’s in Edinburgh for the conference...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Suits and Umberella’s [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Note - Gregory is the recipient of some petty homophobic abuse in this. It’s briefly mentioned and he obviously takes the guy down. Notes the tags. Thanks x

**How are you? **

It’s freezing xx

**Well you are 404 miles north of my current location xx**

Too far <3 xx

**Needs must Gregory, how is day 4 of your conference going? Xx**

It’s going xx

I can’t believe I’ve been here for nearly a week

**Do you have everything that you need?**

Yeah. Edinburghs just too cold. Too far away from you & having to explain myself is getting a bit old xx

**Explain yourself? Xx**

Hmm xx

**Gregory**

It’s nothing babe xx

**It’s something enough to warrant a ‘hmmm’ comment xx**

..…

**Dear god Gregory**

Old attitudes…

**Ah xx**

Long story

**And I am all ears. I can reply to you and watch Anthea bring the Home Secretary’s PA down a peg or too xx**

Bloody hell Myc. Now don’t shout, but I borrowed ur gloves, the leather ones because I couldn’t find mine, &

I dropped one of em on the ground, bent over & made some throwaway jokey

comment about u being pissed off if I damaged them xx

**The brown ones? My new ones?**

Yeah. Don’t shout – its cold xx

**No shouting. Continue xx**

Well there’s this dickhead Inspector who obviously still lives in the 1950’s or whenever &

he made a smart arsed comment about me being bent over and ffs Myc xxx

**Hmmm xx**

**Name.**

**Ffs?**

Mycroft xx

For fucks sake

**Name? Xx**

**An appropriate sentiment for the situation**

DI Langston. West Mids.

But leave it yeah? It’s fine Xx

**You dealt with it?**

Yeah, sort of told him to wind his neck in - cos of you and unlike him I wasn’t one step from a heart attack anymore, settled,

happy & it didn’t matter who the fuck you where. Plus they are nice gloves xx

**They are **

**is that true? Xx**

The heart attack? Yes

Dad had one when he was 42. Hereditary xx

**And you think..**

Yes.. xx

**Gregory <£**

**<3**

**Keep the gloves**

**They are yours**

**Thank you xxx**

It’s still fucking cold xxx

And thank you <3

**I can be in Edinburgh by this evening?**

Yeah. Do it. It’s cold. Bring some gloves xxx


End file.
